Gohan's Halloween
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: YAHF! What happens when Gohan and Videl suddenly find themselves on the Hellmouth located at Sunnydale?... Gohan x Videl in a Buffy Crossover ONE-SHOT.


Summary: YAHF What happens when Gohan and Videl suddenly find themselves on the Hellmouth located at Sunnydale?... Gohan x Videl in a Buffy Crossover

AN: Yet Another Halloween Fic for those unfamiliar with Buffyverse fanfics. The premise of the episode was that people turned into their costumes on Halloween. So what if?...

Disclaimer: Team dragon star owns nothing

* * *

><p><em>Inside the temporary Ethan's Costume Shop<em>

"So Angel said he actually hates girls from his time?" Willow asked.

"Yeah he said there were all simpering morons or something," Buffy explained, "He likes his girls interesting and different."

"Personally I don't have an issue with obedient, sexually deprived, young females," Xander decided, "The dumber the better actually."

A dual cry of "Xander!" was followed by a small _Whumph!_Xander yelped, a second later, once the pain set in.

"Watch the Slayer strength Buffy!"

Buffy ignored Xander, "Like I was saying, I need to be different. Something a normal girl wouldn't wear."

"Might I suggest something?"

Turning around, the trio spotted the store owner, a mature British gentleman with a cultured air about him.

"Wha-huh?" Buffy asked slightly surprised at the interruption.

The man gave a throaty chuckle, "I couldn't help but overhear your desire for something extraordinary."

Buffy blushed lightly, but didn't miss a beat, "What do you got?"

"Something that will go along nicely with your butchery of the English language," the man shot with a small smile.

"My what?" Buffy demanded as Willow sniggered. Xander on the other hand looked visibly affronted. Looking at Ethan in mock horror, the teen couldn't help but defend the Slayer.

"We're in Sunnydale. We speak Californian dude. Who needs English?"

Barely acknowledging the teen's reactions with a small sniff of distaste, Ethan gestured towards a costume for Buffy.

"Really?" Buffy asked eying the ensemble doubtfully.

Ethan nodded, "Young females trounce around on All Hallow's Eve wearing the least amount of fabric possible. How often do you see an attractive female such as yourself wear a form hiding t-shirt and exercise shorts?"

"Uh, never?" Buffy replied, but was curious nonetheless. The store owner's flattering comment had nothing to do with it.

"What is it supposed to be?" Xander asked sceptically.

"A martial artist or fighter of some sort?" Willow suggested, noticing the costume's accessories.

"We have a sharp one here," Ethan winked, "Noticed the combat gloves now did you?

Willow nodded, charmed into silence.

Slightly disgruntled, Xander noticed a costume which may have fit his needs, "Is this expensive?"

"For you? I'll let you dash any damsel off her feet, at a discount," replied the store owner.

"Uh I didn't know knights wore gi's," Xander replied, slightly mollified by Ethan's generous offer.

The Englishman sighed, "It was only a figure of speech."

Xander grinned, hiding his embarrassment, "I knew that."

After a few minutes of haggling and the required conversation to settle multiple transactions, Buffy, Willow, and Xander left Ethan's each satisfied with their costume purchases. Buffy was hoping to surprise Angel with a tomboy look, a stark contrast to her usual high fashion attire. Willow was hoping to simply fit in with her classic ghost costume, despite Buffy's efforts to convince her otherwise. Xander was hoping to get laid.

.

_Later that night…_

In a dimly lit room at the back of his store, Ethan Rayne began his planned ritual tribute to his patron God, Janus. As a chaos mage, Ethan thrived on causing as much mayhem as possible by disrupting the natural order, speeding the universe's descent into a state of extreme entropy. He took special delight however, in chaos created by humanity's own decisions. A firm believer in 'reaping what you sow', Ethan delighted when humans experienced the chaos of their own making. Well, he was going to help a little them a little. He began to recite the necessary incantation in Latin.

"_Take plea. My here night as your own. Come forth and show us your truth. The heart is curdled by your holy presence. Janus, the night is yours!"_

Placing a bloody hand upon a stone carving of Janus, Ethan grinned as he felt his magic spread across all of Sunnydale. _Let the fun begin!_

.

The whole world vibrated and Gohan felt a tingly sensation wash over his body. Overwhelmed, Gohan closed his eyes briefly. Opening them slowly at first, he battled a strong wave of nausea. Taking in the scene, Gohan opened his eyes wide. _Last thing I remember I was in class! What the heck is going on here?_

The scene in front of Gohan could only be described as chaotic. Demons, monsters, and all sorts of weird humans were running around the street. Regular children and people were running as well, often screaming, while avoiding the things out of children's nightmares.

Watching something resembling Frankenstein's monster chase a little boy nearby, Gohan decided he needed to intervene, and fast. He dashed quickly towards the monster, powering up slightly. Gohan delivered a quick chop to the back of the monster's neck, felling it instantly.

"Are you all-" Gohan's question was cut off when he realized the child had taken the time to escape.

With a little sigh, he took in the street, one more time. As he watched some of the humanoids run, he realized that only some of them had a dark chi. Even then, they all had a second inner chi? The second inner chi for everyone was those of pure energy with no evil present. _What the hell is going on? I've never felt anything like this before!_

Gohan made a quick decision to help control the situation. Appearing and disappearing all over the street, in a matter of moments, anything with a dark chi was knocked unconscious. Breathing a sigh of relief, Gohan felt a strange entity behind him. He spun quickly and dropped in a defensive stance, ready to deal with the new threat.

Instead of an attack, Gohan saw a startled red-head, frozen like a statue.

"Xander?..." she asked wide-eyed, looking absolutely terrified.

Gohan relaxed and scratched his scalp, "What's a Xander?"

"You're Xander!" the redhead pointed accusingly.

Gohan raised both his hands in a placating manner.

"I think you have my confused with somebody miss, my name's Gohan."

"I don't know what you're playing at buddy but this isn't funny," Willow narrowed her eyes.

"Uh… like I said miss, you have me confused with someone else," Gohan tried again.

Willow began stomping towards Xander pointing at Gohan aggressively. She accented each syllable with a violent jab of her finger, "Xander Lavelle Harris if you don't-"

"Miss I swear I don't know who-"

"-cut this out this instant-"

"-you're talking-"

"-I'll let everyone know you're middle name!"

Gohan paused, "Huh? What's wrong with Lavelle?"

Willow's charge faltered mid-step, "Xander?..."

"Like I said, I have no idea who you are," Gohan sighed.

"It's me, Willow!" the redhead exclaimed, worry beginning to show on her face.

Gohan shook his head slightly, feeling sad for the girl.

"You don't know me?" Willow sniffed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Gohan took a step forward, "Don't worry we're going to figure this thing out."

"I hope so," Willow replied, leaning in to give Gohan a hug. He decided returning the hug would likely be in both their best interests and stepped in to meet her.

Only to be surprised when he stepped right through her. Gohan's body felt like it had just been dumped in ice water. Spinning around in surprise, Gohan saw Willow doing the same. And judging from her appearance, she had not been expecting that either. Both of them had eyes the size of saucers.

"Did we just?" Willow let the question hang.

Gohan nodded mutely, unsure of what to make of the situation. The redhead seemed to mull the situation over a little, before gazing intently at him. Her gaze wasn't as cold as Videl's, but her eyes proved much sharper and he was worried she'd somehow perceive everything about him.

"Oh my god Xander! When did you get so buff?" Willow exclaimed, clapping her hands to the sides of her face.

"Huh?" Gohan examined himself, before freaking out, "WHEN DID I GET SO FLABBY?"

Willow stared at Gohan in surprise before snapping a finger.

"I've figured it out!"

"You know what happened to us?" Gohan demanded, feeling an upwelling of panic. _I felt fine when I fought… but I'm so… flabby!_

Willow nodded, "We turned into our costumes!"

"We turned into what?" Gohan asked, obviously confused.

"I dressed, as a ghost, but kinda ghost of myself. So I'm still me. But you, Xander, dressed up like a completely different person. A martial artist! So then something happened to turn us into our costumes! So right now you're kinda between Xander and whoever you are, because that was your costume!"

Gohan stared before asking, "Did you breathe at all during that whole thing?"

"Nope," Willow quipped, glad to have figured things out, "Did that make sense?"

Gohan found himself scratching his head again, "Kinda? What could do that though?"

"It could be magic, could be because we're on the hellmouth, could be anything, really," Willow paused before asking nervously, "You know magic exists right?"

Gohan nodded in affirmation, "Magic exists back home. It can't necessarily do what's happened here… but I don't know enough about it."

"Good, now we need to find Giles and - ohmygod Buffy!" Willow shouted, before running down the street.

"Who and what?" Gohan asked chasing after the red-head.

Turning the street corner, Gohan was greeted by a blonde in pigtails, knocking out monsters left and right. It was a beautiful thing to watch, her martial arts training was evident. And her strength was obviously controlled, in order to limit the potential damage to her opponents, while still striking with enough force to incapacitate. Then Gohan noticed something. _Oh no… please no…_

There was no way Gohan couldn't recognize that shirt or those shorts. Or that fighting style either. She was obviously much faster and stronger than normal, but everything else he admired about her was the same. She even had a similar frame. Gohan groaned when he saw Willow run straight for her. _This is going to get really ugly, really fast._

"Buffy!" Willow called out, obviously expecting Buffy to respond.

The blonde ignored her, delivering a spinning kick to a were-wolf, knocking it out cold. Turning around, assessing the street to be safe, the blonde placed her hands on her hips and turned to face Willow.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you better get inside. Things are getting really crazy around here," Buffy declared.

"Uh... you're not Buffy, are you?" Willow asked tentatively.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, "No I'm not a buff person, but I'm a fighter."

Gohan face palmed his current body. The redhead shook her head, before explaining, "My friend's name is Buffy."

"Oh, sorry about that," the fighter relaxed her stance, "It's not safe for you to go looking for your friend. I'll find her for you. Just get inside."

Willow sighed and took a breath in order to explain without losing her cool, but Gohan interrupted her with a hand gesture. Curious both girls turned their attention to the brunette.

"Videl?" Gohan asked tentatively.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Yes?..."

Gohan began rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Uh... I was just checking if that was you."

"Of course this is me!" exploded Videl, her frustrations with Gohan, Saiyaman, and the recent turn of events fuelling her rage, "Who else would I be?"

Even though she was intangible, Willow ducked behind Gohan for protection from the raging teen. The half-saiyan raised his hands in a defensive, placating manner.

"Calm down Videl, calm down-"

Videl interrupted, approaching the duo angrily, "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?"

"It's me Gohan!" the unusually flabby saiyan shouted out.

"Gohan?..." Videl paused for a moment, before exploding once again, "I don't know what you're playing at mister, but Gohan is a good friend, of mine and-"

Willow interrupted Videl speech by standing in front of Gohan, "Quiet."

Surprised at fighter's silence, Gohan peeked at Willow's face. The face he saw, although it wasn't scary, showed a near infinite amount of determination. Little did he know it was aptly named, Willow's 'resolve face'.

"Just listen, for a bit, it'll be confusing, but then it'll make sense," Willow spoke quickly, beginning to lose her nerve in front of Videl.

"You have one minute," the pig-tailed female sighed, before glaring at the boy, "Before I beat his face in."

_Yikes!_ thought Gohan. Picking his words carefully, he quickly realized he was running out of time and quickly, judging by Videl's tapping foot.

Gohan pointed at a pigtail, "Look at your hair."

"Look at my wha?" Videl asked surprised, before pulling one bunch of hair in front of her eyes. Her eyes widened before she glared back at the boy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" she demanded, taking a swing at the Gohan's head.

Ducking down, he tried to explain, "Videl, it's not your body!"

"Stand still you! Not my body huh? You're going to wish you weren't in your body when I finish with you!" Videl took another few swings with her fists, throwing in a few kicks for variety's sake.

_I can't let her hurt Xander's body_ Gohan thought as he dodged. _I can't hurt this Buffy's body either. It's not their fault we're in this situation_.

Gohan dashed forward and grabbed both of Videl's wrists, pausing her attack. Struggling wildly for a bit, Videl abandoned thrashing and narrowed her eyes to study her opponent. Willow was slack-jawed in disbelief. _Not only is he faster than a Slayer, he's stronger too!_

Unsure of how to deal with an angry Videl the half-Saiyan turned to the redhead, "Could you explain this for me? You seem to know have a better idea what happened here."

Willow nodded dumbly, before regaining her composure, "Tonight is Halloween. Some freaky stuff happened and to make a long story short, people turned into the costumes they dressed up as. Buffy, you, dressed up as a fighter, so now you are you. Xander dressed up as a martial artist and then we got Gohan. And I dressed as a ghost me, so now I'm a ghost me."

Videl raised an eyebrow sceptically, apparently understanding Willow's babble, having developed tons of practice with Erasa. Gohan on the other hand, was completely and utterly lost.

So when Videl asked him her next question he just followed along.

"Is her story true?" the blonde-should-be-dark-haired female paused, waiting for Gohan's nod, "Prove it."

"Oh that's easy," Willow chirped brightly, before walking through both the still duo. At the female's surprised expression the redhead explained, "I'm a ghost now, remember?"

It took a few moments for Videl to shake off her shock. Thinking critically, she was still unsure about the situation. No matter how unlikely, the evidence was starting to add up, the monsters, the ghost, but...

"I get why you're a ghost and why I'm here. But why would Gohan be here if your friend dressed up like a martial artist?"

Willow look surprised, "What? Are you kidding? You should have seen him earlier. He was all zoom, bam, whack, taking out those baddies like no-"

Gohan was waving his hands frantically, obviously signalling Willow to stop. Mid-sentence, she tried to save it.

"-uh he's an amazing kung-fu video game player?"

Needless to say the story wasn't bought. Videl rounded on the quivering male, "So _**Gohan**_, anything you want to tell me?"

Noticing the devilish smirk, and her falsely sweet tone, he began to sweat bullets. Gohan rubbed the back of his head and answered in a completely unbelievable tone, "Ahaha! Willow doesn't really know what she's talking about! Me, a fighter? Come on Videl."

"Then why are you wearing a gi?" Videl asked, driving Gohan into a proverbial corner.

Thankfully, Willow spared him further interrogation, "As amusing as this is, we need to find Giles and figure this thing out."

The female fighter remembered one of her original questions, "How is this even possible anyways?"

"Magic," the other girl answered, surprised at her question.

"Magic? Really?" demanded Videl. The red-head looked even more confused before commenting.

"He knows about magic, he believed me. Ask him," Willow pointed to Gohan, who began to panic once again.

Walking towards Buffy's home, the ghost left a glaring female and a nervously laughing male. Unable to deal with Videl's overwhelming presence alone, Gohan ran after Willow. Videl chased after him, unwilling to let her prey get away from her.

.

Inside the house Videl confirmed the truth. Examining herself in the mirror, she was forced to accept the body she was currently occupying was not her own. In fact, it belonged to this _Buffy,_ apparently a former cheerleader, whose pictures were all over the main hallway often accompanied by her kind-looking mother. Videl redirected her attention to Gohan and Willow's conversation once she finished her examination of the home.

"I need to go find Giles, he's our go to guy," the redhead explained.

"He's the one who knows about magic?" Gohan asked.

Willow nodded her head, "If he doesn't know, he's still our research guy."

The half-Saiyan nodded his understanding, before commenting, "You live in a strange world."

"As Xander, well you, always said, welcome to Sunnyhell," the redhead replied warmly with a joking smile. Gohan reciprocated the smile.

Videl felt an unnamed emotion beginning to develop within her. It was slightly unpleasant and mostly directed at Willow. Before the fighter could identify it, a scream tore through the night. Looking outside for a second, Gohan disappeared from view. The front door was flung open as both females gaped openly.

"I can't believe he's that much faster than the Slayer," Willow shook her head, "I wish we could keep him."

"What's a Slayer?" Videl asked curiously. _Gohan has a lot of explaining to do._

"You, well, Buffy actually. She's what makes things that go bump in the night hide under their beds," Willow explained, "There's this whole spiel, but now's not the time."

"Things that go bump in the night?" the fighter queried further.

"You know, vampires, demons, monsters, that sort of thing," the redhead listed nonchalantly. Noticing Videl's disbelief she added, "The supernatural strength and speed helps."

"Oh," was all the blonde could reply before Gohan reappeared carrying a brunette bridal style. Videl felt her previously unnamed emotion return.

"Put me down Xander! Put me down!" the brunette screeched.

Ears ringing, the male complied, dumping the girl unceremoniously on her bottom.

"Ow," the brunette complained, earning her a humoured snigger from Willow. And for Videl, the unnamed emotion quickly faded as it had appeared.

"So what are all you freaks up to? Why aren't you out saving the day or something?" demanded the brunette.

"Cordelia," Willow sighed, "Things are complicated-"

"I don't care! This is your sort of thing, so deal with it!" Cordelia interrupted, her snobbery apparent.

Videl did not like her one bit, "Look lady, I don't know what your deal is, but we just saved your ass, so you better-"

Gohan placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Videl, now's not the time. Everyone is a little freaked out."

"Fine," Videl sighed, "But you owe me a talk later Gohan."

The half-Saiyin simply nodded. Cordelia was just staring between the two of them, obviously quite confused, "Gohan? Videl? What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Videl rounded on her, tempted to cause some damage. Cordelia was spared a world of pain when Willow interrupted their interactions, "Cordelia! You're not a cat."

"Well duh," came the short reply.

"I mean, Buffy became Videl, Xander became Gohan, and I became a ghost!" Willow pointed at each person as she explained, "You dressed up as a cat, but you're not a cat!"

"Huh?" Cordelia asked, obviously confused. Gohan however was much quicker on the uptake.

"Did you all get your costumes from the same place?" he asked.

Willow answered thoughtfully, "Well, the three of us got our costumes at Ethan's..."

The cat-clad teen looked perturbed at being associated with the others, "Pfft. As if I'd shop at the same place as those losers. I got my costume custom made at my tailor's."

The redhead gasped in understanding as Videl smiled at Gohan, not surprised that his sharp mind had caught on quicker than everyone else. _He can be so dense about some things, but so quick about others._

"What?" Cordelia demanded, the only one unable to reach the same conclusion as everyone else on limited information.

"I'm going to go find Giles. Don't worry about me, nothing can touch me anyways!" Willow called over her shoulder, running through the door. Not out, through.

Cordelia fainted in surprise. With a small sigh, Gohan set about making her comfortable by placing a small pillow from the couch under the brunettes head. Videl watched in fascination. _I knew he was nice, but I didn't realize he was that sweet too!_

A moment later someone barged through the backdoor of the house. Instantly on alert, both Videl and Gohan made their way to the kitchen where they saw a handsome male walk in wearing a black duster.

Taking them both in the brunette male called addressed them, "Buffy, Xander, you guys alright? Things are going crazy out there."

Videl relaxed, this man obviously knew her host body and possibly about her extracurricular nightly activities. She took a step forward to introduce herself when Gohan stopped her with a hand.

Noticing her surprise, he explained, "He's not human."

Startled, the intruding man, with a bottle's worth of hair gel in his hair, sniffed the air, "Neither are you. What did you do with Xander? Buffy get away from him!"

"Huh?" needless to say Videl was even more confused.

The hair-gelled man took an aggressive step towards Gohan before growling, "Get away from her."

"Come and get it," the half-Saiyan taunted, dropping into a fighter's stance.

The two men began a battle of wills, staring each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. Feeling her frustration growing, Videl decided to allow her natural instincts to take over.

_Whack! Thwack!_

A dual, "Ow!" sounded in the kitchen as both males favoured their heads. The only female held a frying pan in one hand, obviously satisfied with herself. Noticing both them were focused solely on her, Videl took charge.

"Ok lets calm down and talk this through," Videl spoke.

"He's not human!" both men cried out simultaneously.

_Whack! Thwack!_

Both men began nursing their respective lumps on their lumps on their heads.

"Now where were we?" Videl pondered, before turning to the intruder and pointing the frying pan at him, "Who are you?"

The man took a step back, visibly shocked, "Buffy, it's me. Angel."

Videl shook her head, "Something's going on right now, I'm not Buffy. I'm Videl. Willow's gone to figure it out with Giles."

Angel visibly slumped, while Gohan decided it would safe to lower his guard for now.

"How did you know he wasn't human?" Videl demanded pointing her pan at the half-Saiyan before redirecting it towards the vampire, "And if you're not human what are you?"

She was glad to see both men flinch as the frying pan moved between the two.

Gohan scratched his neck, "I sensed his energy. It's not human."

"Explain," the female fighter commanded.

Angel misinterpreted it as a command for him, "I'm a vampire."

Both of the Sunnydale visitors turned to him in shock.

"You're a what?" they both exclaimed. Videl was beyond confused, "Why would a Slayer let a vampire into her home?"

The vampire sighed, "I'm a vampire with a soul."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Videl demanded, tapping her feet in impatience. Gohan winced in sympathy. Although this man clearly had an evil chi to him, he also had a good chi as well. At the moment, Videl was far scarier.

"Normally vampires don't have souls and are undeniably evil. But, imagine you've done terrible things, for a long time, and then suddenly found that you cared," Angel explained. Gohan winced in sympathy, relating it to his raged induced blackouts.

"I guess," Videl supplied, unable to relate. Now that Angel was longer deemed a threat, she turned on Gohan. _Not only did he know the vampire wasn't human, Angel said he wasn't human himself!_

However, before Videl could pop her question, Gohan asked his own, "If you're a vampire how do you bite people? Your teeth appear quite normal to me."

The female ground her teeth in frustration as Angel answered, "I have a 'vamp face' that I can transform into."

"Can we see it?" the half-Saiyan asked, Videl refocused her attention on Angel, her interest piqued.

Angel's visage twisted into a monstrous sight. Random bone ridges protruded from his face, his eyes took on a demonic yellow, and his canines extended to the form the vampire's classic visage.

Videl shuddered, while Gohan, having seeing many more terrifying things, took in the vampire's appearance with a scientific interest. After a few moments, Angel began to shift nervously, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. The awkward silence was broken with a scream. The trio turned to the kitchen entryway to see Cordelia, who promptly ran down the hall and out the front door.

"Cordelia!" yelled Gohan, cursing. It had taken the whole group a few seconds to process what had happened before chasing after her.

The trio turned down several streets. Gohan desperately attempted to track her chi, but in the muddle of all the strange energies, it was impossible to track a normal human. Ultimately it fell to Angel and his keen sense of smell to guide the group, which unfortunately limited their travel speed. Approaching an abandoned warehouse district, they managed to find Cordelia in an alleyway. She had a companion.

Judging from her position and the look on her face, the companion was obviously an unwelcome one. The fact that her companion was a vampire made it all the more obvious.

Gohan and Videl simultaneously took a step forward, "Get away from her."

Sizing them up, the Billy Idol imitation sneered, "Slayer. You're not getting away this time."

A moment later, Angel sighed, "Spike, put her down."

"Oh look at we have here, it's the poofster!" Spike chortled gleefully, before he took on a serious expression, "Get 'em boys, and leave the Slayer to me."

From further in the alleyway, a group of vampires sprung forth. Their faces were all morphed, displaying their inner monster for all to see. In excitement for the battle to come, Spike threw Cordelia into the wall, knocking her out, before yelling a battle cry and hurling himself at Videl.

"Get her out of here!" the female fighter yelled at Angel. The vampire paused unsure, looking at Gohan. The half-saiyan gave him a small reassuring nod before the vampire rushed to the fallen Cordelia. In an attempt to clear Angel's path for him, Gohan fired small chi blasts at the incoming vampires. In his surprise, the vampires caught fire and began to scream.

The vampires began to panic, patting at themselves frantically, when suddenly the fires grew suddenly and engulfed them. They fell into neat little piles of ash. Angel scooped up the unconscious Cordelia and turned, expecting to fight his way out of the alley. In his surprise, he only saw a stunned Gohan and Spike fighting with Videl. After a brief moment, the vampire hurried over go Gohan.

"She needs medical attention," the vampire explained.

"Go, we've got this," Gohan commanded, his eyes refocusing on the fighting Videl. When Angel hesitated, the he reassured him, "I'd never let anything happen to her, she means a lot to me."

Angel smiled softly, "She means a lot to me too."

Gohan nodded, "Go."

The vampire ran from the alley, with Cordelia in his arms, never once looking back. He was putting all his faith in the mysterious warriors he had just met.

At the sound of fighting, Gohan turned his attention back into the alleyway. The vampire was a skilled fighter, though he attempted to hide it with his brawling style. The half-saiyan wasn't worried though, Videl had more martial arts skill than this vampire.

A few minutes into the fight, Gohan began to make some disconcerting observations. Firstly, Videl's face had begun to grimace on the occasional contact and her scowl occupied her face between grimaces. Second, the vampire, Spike, was obviously enjoying the brawl, occasionally throwing out jeers and woops of joy. And finally, it looked like Videl was getting thrown around a lot more than normal. Something was not right.

"Stop calling me Slayer, my name is Videl!" the fighter screamed, frustrated at her inability to end the fight.

The vampire paused, before smirking, "I thought something was off luv. You're not yourself are you?"

"I can kick your ass better than any stupid cheerleader!" Videl retorted, throwing a punch at his face.

Spike caught her arm, before twisting it behind her. Pinning her other arm, the vampire pulled Videl close to his body, inhaling her scent. His face twisted in delight, reacting to her fear.

"Problem is, you don't know how to fight," the vampire whispered. Gohan tensed, ready to jump in, but waited, hoping not to compromise his identity or Videl's pride.

"I. Know. How. To. FIGHT!" the fighter screeched, whipping her head back. Struck hard in the face, Spike stumbled, still not relinquishing his grip. Circling his tongue around his mouth, the vampire enjoyed the iron tang of his own blood, smiling.

"You got some fight to you," Spike conceded, before continuing as Videl struggled, "But when's the last time you killed someone?"

The female paused, shocked at the idea her host body was capable of such. Gohan on the other hand was moments away from literally ripping Spike's head off his body.

"You're not used to fighting super human strength, are you luv? Don't worry, this will be fun," Spike crooned, gently into Videl's ear. Pulling her head back, the vampire prepared to drink his fill.

"Let her go!" demanded Gohan, visibly angry.

The vampire raised his head, smirking at the half-saiyan's command, "I don't care who you are Harris. Just run along and leave this to the big boys."

Gohan raised his hand, directing his palm to the vampire, "This is your last warning, or else."

"Or else what?" the vampire laughed, throwing his head back. Videl thrashed violently against his hold, only to make Spike laugh louder.

"Or this," the brunette replied simply, firing a small energy blast at the vampire.

Spike looked in surprise at the incoming chi blast, "Oh, bugger."

A moment later, he was ash.

Surprised at the sudden loss of pressure, Videl fell to the floor, letting out a small _oomph_ on contact. After studying the dust on the floor for a moment, sat up and began brushing herself off. _That was different. Fighting a vampire and fighting a human are just so… different. How often does this Buffy need to do this?_

Worried, Gohan approached the sitting girl, "Videl, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little dirty that's all," seeing his outstretched hand and worried face, Videl couldn't bring herself to snap at him. She sighed instead, "I'm a little bit rattled, this is all so bizarre."

"Yeah, I can see how this sort of thing could be overwhelming," Gohan reassured, helping Videl to her feet.

"But not for you, eh Gohan?" Videl asked slyly, now she was slightly more calm. _Outside of the Cell Games, I've only ever seen one person do what he just did._

Obviously preoccupied with her wellbeing, he distractedly replied, "Yeah, this stuff is actually pretty normal for me."

"So, Gohan, we need to have a little talk," Videl spoke, rounding on Gohan, her eyes blazing.

Looking at Videl's hazel eyes, the boy clearly felt her presence in the blonde's body. There was no way the blonde could glare that way naturally, could she? Either way Gohan felt his usual panic around an aggressive Videl set in. _Did I just? Oh… Yikes!_

Waving his hands, Gohan exclaimed, "Talk? Talk about what! There's nothing to talk about!"

"Oh really?" Videl asked sceptically, placing both her hands on her hips.

"Last thing I remember we were in English class and then suddenly I was here!" Gohan explained, hoping to satisfy her answer.

Videl shook her head, "It's not going to be that easy Gohan..." _Wait a minute, I remember being in English class too... This gives me an idea..._

"Really? Last thing I remember we were on the roof!" she exclaimed, lying blatantly.

Too relieved to notice, Gohan asked curiously, "Why were we on the roof?"

"Well, I don't want to spoil anything... but," Videl began, hands locked behind her back, rocking side to side slowly, "You were telling me about how you were Saiyaman."

"What? I actually told you?" Gohan demanded, dumbfounded.

_Gotcha!_Videl grinned a wide smile, "Yup."

"Why?" he asked still unable to understand.

The fighter felt her smile widen so much it nearly hurt, "Because I tricked you."

"How?" Gohan still wasn't getting it.

"Just now," Videl replied simply, relishing in her conquest.

_Yikes! Busted!_ Gohan begun to panic, "Ahaha! I was just uh... kidding!"

Two pigtails swung back and forth, "You're not getting away that easy Gohan. I've got questions for you. How do you fly? What do you know about magic? Is that how you do your tricks?"

With each question, Videl marched towards Gohan, jabbing at him with her finger. Eventually backed against the wall, the half-Saiyan felt heart thumping in his chest. _Maybe if I tell her everything, I can tell her how I really feel._

As Gohan focused on Videl, her questions began to fly by him, ignored. Instead, he paid the utmost attention to her eyes and then her lips, oh her lips. The way they were moving right now, it was mesmerising. He just wanted to bend down and kiss them, show Videl exactly what he was feeling, without worrying about all his complicated secrets. _Ah what the hell, this is all likely a freaky dream anyways._

Gohan silenced Videl's tirade by pulling her into a gentle kiss. Surprised, she gasped, before relaxing into his gentle embrace. A moment later, Videl opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Gohan responded in kind by putting more pressure on her mouth. Unwilling to give in, she used her tongue to begin exploring his mouth. She would have grinned at his response if she wasn't currently locking lips with him. _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up._

That's when a magical pulse sped across Sunnydale.

The blonde and brunette both sprang apart in complete shock.

"Oh my god Buffy!"

"Xander?"

.

_In another dimension, in the nurse's office_

"He's waking up!" Erasa exclaimed, watching Gohan's eyelids begin to flicker.

"Ugh," he sat up, before asking slowly, "What happened?"

"You and Videl just suddenly collapsed during English!" the blonde explained worried.

"Is she ok?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know she hasn't woken—"

"GOHAN!" someone screeched from behind another curtain.

Gohan knew that voice. And that tone. _Yikes! I'm doomed…_

The End


End file.
